


归还

by TheLunatic



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25298401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLunatic/pseuds/TheLunatic
Relationships: Porco Galliard/Pieck, pieck/Marcel
Kudos: 5





	归还

“那封信上写了什么？我是说，那个叫尤弥尔的女人，托你带的信。”

莱纳有一瞬间怀疑了自己的耳朵，但餐厅里只有他和波尔克两个人，说话的人显然不是他自己。可是，波尔克为什么会关心尤弥尔给克里斯塔的信上写了什么？他忍不住这样问出了口。

“也没什么……”波尔克低头喝着咖啡，神色中滑过一丝犹豫和遮掩，“只不过是，看到了一点那个女人的记忆。”

莱纳仍然有些不明所以，但他想或许波尔克是因此对她产生了好奇也说不定。尽管明知波尔克并非出于恶意，他还是感到残留在口腔中的咖啡泛起了难以忍受的酸苦，一阵恍惚的恶心涌起，他假装若无其事地转过身去用手死死撑住料理台尖锐的边缘。如果不是波尔克突然问起，他想自己永远也不会向人谈起尤弥尔的事情，那个人宛如一块镜子，照出的是他最不堪的模样，关于她的回忆像带刺的鞭子，每当回想起都将他抽得鲜血淋漓。

但他终究还是用最平静的语气回答：“信上说，她唯一的遗憾是没能和克里斯塔结婚……呃，克里斯塔是我们的同期士兵，一个……很好的女孩。”

“哦。”坐在餐桌旁的波尔克仍然没有抬起头来，莱纳不知道他心里在想些什么，那沉默的样子对波尔克来说有些反常，但此时他却没心思去深究，并且由衷地感谢那沉默，因为他自己也无法强作若无其事地再说些什么。

“那么，她为什么要跟你回来？”短暂的沉默后，还是波尔克问，“这样说来，她不是还有未完成的愿望吗？不是还有深爱着的人吗？她明知道跟你回来，等待着她的只有被吃掉的命运吧？”

莱纳无法给出回答。事实上他也无法理解，尤弥尔为什么会选择跟他们回到马莱。直到她死去之后的许多许多个夜晚，他仍然梦见她在克里斯塔面前转过身，从此再也没有回头，梦见她在他的目光下大大方方地写着最后的书信，直白地诉说着爱意，毫不客气地挖苦着将每个字尽收眼底的他，梦见她平静地伸出双手戴上枷锁，被牵进巨人继承的地下室。然而在反反复复清晰或者晦暗的梦境里，尤弥尔却始终没有对他说过一个字。唯一毫无疑问的事实是她深爱着克里斯塔，但这只是使他更难相信，她竟然就这样选择了诀别。

那时候，她明明可以留在帕拉迪岛，在她心爱的人身边活下去。她不是好不容易，才获得了重生的机会吗？

“那个女人曾经说过，重获新生之后，她决定这一次要为自己而活。”波尔克说。莱纳怔了一下，随即意识到那应该是波尔克在记忆中看见的。

“那么，她为什么会甘心被我吃掉？”波尔克抬起双眼盯着莱纳的脸，那其中鼓荡的强烈情感并非愤怒或者责备，而是试图将一种无法消解的迷茫和困惑压到他的心头，莱纳不敢直视那样的视线，他感到那带刺的鞭子又一次狠狠抽在他的脸上，血流下来刺痛了眼睛，让他恍惚间一阵晕眩。

“大概是因为，她想把不属于自己的东西还回去吧。”

一个声音将他从令人窒息的压抑中忽然解放，莱纳抬起头，只见皮克不知何时走了进来，在他惊讶的目光里，施施然在波尔克对面坐了下来。

“什么意思？”波尔克似乎也有些意外地问。

“也可以给我一杯咖啡吗？”没有直接回答他的话，而是向着料理台边的莱纳，皮克微笑着问。

“啊，当然……”莱纳回过神来，很快地给她倒了一杯咖啡。

“她夺走了马塞尔的巨人之力，也夺走了马塞尔的人生，不是吗？”皮克的手指摩挲着瓷杯，温度逐渐透过冰冷的杯壁灼伤她的皮肤，“早在变成无垢巨人的那个时刻，叫尤弥尔的人已经死去了——她能够再一次回到人类的世界，能够去爱一个人，能够选择自己的命运，都是因为她冒名顶替了原本属于马塞尔的人生，原本属于马塞尔的可能性。”

“话虽如此……她并没有这个义务把颚之巨人还给我们。她明明可以活下去，可以去实现自己的愿望，可以留在心爱的人身边……”

“波克。”她微微抬眸，打断了他的话，她的声音轻柔，却似乎有着不容置疑的力量，“并不是只有那个人，才想活下去，才有深藏心底的愿望，才有想要守护一生的人。”

她的眼睛凝望着他，波尔克却觉得，她好像透过他的躯壳，凝望着某种再也不会回来，因此也永不消逝的事物。但很快皮克温柔地笑起来，好像那一切不过是他卑劣的幻觉。

“不过，波克你不感到高兴吗？无论如何，她把马塞尔还回来了。”

“我……”在她带着笑意的目光里，他忽然说不出话来。高兴……吗？马塞尔的死讯与他可以继承颚之巨人的命令一同随着这个陌生女人被带到他面前，生存与死亡与新生的交替过于迅速以至于消解了沉痛与真实，他没有被给予太多时间消化兄长早已客死他乡尸骨无存的消息，更无法想到他被还回来之类的事情，过于漫长的时光已经让马塞尔的面容在他的记忆里模糊成了一个遥远的符号，而更为清晰的现实是，他吃掉了一个素不相识却甘心赴死的古怪女人。

然而皮克的眼睛带着期待的光彩望着他，那份理所当然的幸福令他慌了神。原来对于她来说，那意味着马塞尔回来了……那么此刻凝望着他的脸庞，她所看到的究竟是坐在她面前的波尔克，还是那个消逝在遥远帕拉迪岛的马塞尔？

“她爱克里斯塔。”莱纳的声音打断了他的思绪，“她甚至可以为克里斯塔牺牲自己的生命……难道，那还不足以让她自私一次吗？”

“我想，她并非全然没有自私的想法。”皮克却微笑着将话锋一转，“你爱过一个人吗，莱纳？当你爱上一个人的时候，你就会明白，那使你无法忍受将任何微末的卑劣不堪泄露到那个人面前。通过毁掉另一个人的人生换来的生命，是如此肮脏的供物，没有奉献到爱人脚下的资格。”

那我呢？是否也侵占着本应属于马塞尔的巨人之力，享用着本应属于他的人生？波尔克并没有将这话问出口。他能够想象皮克的回答。

“你有没有看到马塞尔的记忆？”然而仿佛感应到他心中所想，皮克忽然问。

“没有……”谎言是恶海中唯一的浮木。

“是吗。”说不清是感到失望还是松了口气，皮克不置可否地这样回答，“虽然说血亲之间的记忆继承会更加容易，不过果然还是说不好呢。”

“要是能看到就好了。”波尔克勉强地笑了一下，“我也很想……知道更多大哥的事情……”我只想忘掉它们。

“但是，我又有什么资格接受这一切，皮克！你说尤弥尔只是归还了不属于她的巨人之力与人生……”可那微笑终究还是没能维持下去，他颓然地垂落视线，仿佛放弃了所有的挣扎从喉咙里放出了歇斯底里的声音，“那同样不属于我。”我无法延续马塞尔的人生，却有着与他相同的心愿。

已经无法弄清了——此刻对你的这份感情，究竟是属于我，还是属于马塞尔的记忆？

皮克的手，忽然轻柔地覆上他的手背。

“你在说什么，波克？你当然有资格接受这一切，你是最出色的战士候选，还是马塞尔的弟弟，还有谁能比你更适合继承？”

“那又如何呢？”他忍不住拔高了声音，却终究无法挥开她的手，“我只是他的弟弟而已，那又如何呢……我不是他啊！我永远也成为不了大哥那样的人，永远也无法继承他的意志他的人生……”

“波克？”她的声音里有一些疑惑。在她的眼中，他一定又像个小孩子一样大吵大嚷了吧。也难怪马塞尔临行前，要拜托皮克照顾他……是啊，她一直都和马塞尔一样，把他当做不懂事的弟弟来看吧？

“我没法把他还给你啊……”对不起，我也没办法，把你还给他。

这一瞬间他忽然理解了那个名叫尤弥尔的女人。她是如此之深地爱着克里斯塔，以至于无法容忍自己对她的爱意中有一丝瑕疵。她无法容忍自己占用着从别人那里夺走的人生心安理得地爱她，无法容忍自己带着愧疚与卑劣不顾一切地留在她身边。唯有死亡，洗净污秽扯碎枷锁消弭罪孽，将纯净到一无所有的爱送去幸福的乌有之乡。

波尔克从破败的巨人躯体中走出，蒸腾的鲜血模糊了他破碎的视线。法尔科变成的无垢巨人正向他冲来，他想起被他吞噬之时，尤弥尔那幸福的微笑。


End file.
